gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:William Seasteel/What happened in chat today.
This is a copy paste of what happened in chat today, my screenshot wouldn't work: * *BoogieMangoHATE: JIM LOGAN STPEHEN JAROD PILLAGEBANE NULTS MCKAGAN BLAKE STEWART TYLER CROSSBONES FAILPWNZ ALBERT SPARK *8:26Gibbsgirl11cuz your not *8:26Jim LoganO_O *8:26First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelim not mighty *at all *8:26BoogieMangoKAT BLUEDOG *8:26First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelI am nothing *8:26BoogieMangoNOPE *8:26Jim LoganWhat in blue hell did I do? *8:26Gibbsgirl11You're acting like it *Welcome to the Pirates Online Players Wiki chat *8:26Blake StewartTyler *LOLL *8:26BoogieMangoOkay.. it's official. *8:26First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelBut someone looking at disgusting pages being made by the BNO *8:26Tyler CrossbonesLol Blake I kept it going *8:26Blake StewartTHEY ARE LIKE *LOL *8:26Jeremiah GarlandLook, I don't need some low-life coming here telling me I'm gay, because I know what isn't the truth *8:26FailPwnzill troll the hell out of kat bluedog if i want to *8:26Gibbsgirl11Ok then here's the deal *8:26FailPwnzxD *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelsome low-life... *8:27Jeremiah GarlandYeah, I think you're a low-life *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelis that why *8:27Gibbsgirl11Sop bringing people down to make you look better. *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelyou make pages *about eating testicles? *8:27Tyler CrossbonesI pulled some Dictator Jokes, some BNO jokes, and my favorites one *8:27Gibbsgirl11Kay? *8:27Tyler CrossbonesI got banned for my favorite one *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelim not bringing garland down *hes already down *Avast! Let it be known that Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) has left the chat. *8:27Jim LoganO_O *8:27Tyler CrossbonesJim that was fun *8:27FailPwnzi bet ur a pro *8:27Jeremiah GarlandIt's called humour, dumbass. Learn to get it. *8:27Blake StewartLOL *8:27Gibbsgirl11-sigh- whatever you're just another guy *8:27Tyler Crossboneslets do it again tomorrow *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelso garland *8:27Blake StewartOKAY *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelis humor *8:27Blake StewartSVEN *8:27First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelbeing gay *8:27Blake StewartGARLAND *8:28BoogieMangoOOH *8:28Blake StewartSTOP *8:28BoogieMangoCATFIGHT *8:28Jeremiah GarlandIt isn't being gay. *8:28Tyler CrossbonesJim realesed PIKA CHU and I realised Niggachu! *8:28BoogieMangoBATORHOS *8:28Jeremiah GarlandIt's an adult sense of humour that Mallace, John, Davy and I all have, *8:28FailPwnzi wish tama would pop in right now... *8:28BoogieMangoand Boogie! * *8:28Blake StewartTyler *8:28Tyler CrossbonesYea? *8:28First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelI'd gladly have this argument in real life if that's where you wanna take it. Don't think I wouldn't hit back, the moment you release that hand it turns into a war. And foo you'd break your feeble hands on my skull, I'm hard-headed as a dumbass. You got owned in an internet argument and you know it and are taking it like a straight up whiny idiot. Here's some advice﻿ for you : don't pick fights with people that would steamroll you, it's vital for your survival. *8:28Blake Stewartwe'll invade I Carly tomorrow *xD *8:29BoogieMangoHARD HEAD *Ahoy Batorhos welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:29FailPwnzHEH *8:29BoogieMangoCAUTION: Hard Hats *8:29BatorhosHello. *8:29Nults McKaganHey, Batorhosen. *8:29Tyler CrossbonesHerro. *8:29FailPwnzcaution *8:29BoogieMangoThey are making gay jokes, Bator. *8:29Jeremiah GarlandTypical *8:29First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelwb bator *8:29FailPwnzobjects may be harder than they appear *8:29BatorhosAre we talking about punching Pearson> *8:29Gibbsgirl11Jerry pm... *8:29Batorhos??? *Avast! Let it be known that Batorhos has left the chat. *8:29Jeremiah GarlandImmediately pull the old "I could beat you up in real life" bit *8:29Tyler CrossbonesBlake, I will link you to my blog on Icarly *8:29FailPwnzliza pm *8:29First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli wouldnt do it *but *8:29Blake StewartLOOOOL *Ahoy Batorhos welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:29First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelid rather have this in real then here *8:29Blake StewartOKAY TYLER *8:29Jeremiah GarlandI have no desire to meet you in real life, Sven *8:29FailPwnzliz* *8:30Jeremiah GarlandNone whatsoever *Ahoy Marc Cannonshot welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:30First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli wouldnt either *8:30Tyler Crossboneswait won sec *8:30BatorhosAccidentally closed chat while trying to open facebook. *8:30First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteellook at you and the pages you make *8:30Nults McKaganHey, Marc. *8:30Tyler Crossboneswb marc *8:30Marc CannonshotHey guys *8:30BoogieMangoI have a small desire to meet Jeremiah in real life, but, now he lives in Cyprus, *Desire=gone *8:30Blake Stewart... *Avast! Let it be known that First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel has left the chat. *Ahoy First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:30First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelGarland *8:30FailPwnzi wanna meet jerrh in real so i can sumo him xD *8:30Jeremiah GarlandGuess what, Sven, your king makes those pages too *8:31Blake Stewart *8:31Jeremiah GarlandI suppose you feel the same way about him? *Interesting *8:31Gibbsgirl11Yeah, night... *8:31FailPwnzliz pm *8:31Marc CannonshotCya liz *8:31First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli dont *even *follow *that king *anymore *8:31Blake StewartIm going to bed before this gets out of hand. *8:31Tyler CrossbonesEVERYONE GO SEE THIShttp://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tyler_Crossbones/I_AM_COOL *8:31Jeremiah GarlandSven *quick question *Why do you even come here *lol *What pulled you to come on this chat? *you hate everybody here, everybody here hates you, *soo *8:32First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteellol *8:32Jeremiah GarlandI mean, seriously *8:32Tyler CrossbonesI don't hate him *8:32Jeremiah GarlandWhy are you here? *8:32FailPwnzLOL *8:32Tyler CrossbonesI don't hate really anyone on POTCO *8:32BatorhosI donát hate him. *So suck it up. *8:32First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelif you have enemies you have stood up in your life *8:32Gibbsgirl11Am *8:32Jeremiah GarlandI have plenty of enemies *8:32Blake StewartTyler! ROFL *8:32Jeremiah GarlandBut I have more friends *8:32Blake StewartOH MY GOD *RODL *8:32Gibbsgirl11And here's Bator to help... *Oi... *8:33BoogieMangohttp://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Victorious_Wiki *8:33First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelI have *way more friends *8:33BatorhosShut up bitch. I'm fucking tired of your negativity. *8:33First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelin real life *8:33Blake Stewart... *8:33Jim LoganBator *8:33Jeremiah GarlandI'm sure you do Sev *8:33Jim LoganCalm down *8:33Marc Cannonshoto_o *8:33Tyler CrossbonesWhenever I get banned I post that blog *8:33First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli really do *8:33BoogieMangoMY DAUGHTER! *8:33First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli take ap calculus *8:33BoogieMangoHOLY MOTHER OR CATS *8:34Tyler CrossbonesI LEIK MILK *8:34First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeli have a thing called a life *and you think its funny to just *make bno pages *8:34Jeremiah GarlandYou're only in calculus? LOL *8:34Gibbsgirl11Listen up fag *8:34Blake StewartUGH FOR GOD SAKE *8:34BoogieMangoOkay, calm DOWN. *8:34First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelim a freshman *8:34BoogieMangoOH GOD *8:34Tyler CrossbonesVictorious Wiki boyz! *8:34BoogieMangoGOD *8:34Gibbsgirl11I'm sick of your crap too. *8:34BatorhosI can't wait to hear this. *8:34Jim LoganWhoa Liz *8:34Jeremiah GarlandI started taking college courses in 8th grade *8:34Gibbsgirl11OH I JUST POSTED IM GAY ON FACEBOOK *8:34BatorhosYeah, that's exactly why I've stopped my crap, *8:34Jim LoganHold on *8:34First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelGarland shut up *DOnt use that here *8:34Tyler CrossbonesOi Lizzy *8:34First $ea Lord Sven DaggerteelIm talking about you thinking you can walk on people *8:34Jeremiah Garland"shut up" *8:34Blake StewartOKAY *8:34Tyler CrossbonesYou cursed *8:34Jeremiah Garlandis the best *8:34Blake StewartSTOP *8:34Jeremiah Garlandthe great Sven *8:34BoogieMangoGod *8:34Jeremiah Garlandcould come up with *8:34BoogieMangoGood *8:34Jeremiah Garlandlol *8:34BoogieMangoHoly *8:34First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelits good enough for you Garland *I've already owned you *8:35Gibbsgirl11And you know what? *8:35Jeremiah GarlandYuuupp *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteeland iv proven my point *8:35Jeremiah GarlandYou've owned me plenty *8:35Gibbsgirl11im only a bitch when you make me. *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelyeah a lot *8:35Blake StewartOKAY *8:35Jeremiah Garlandyou're right, you're right *8:35Nults McKagano_O *8:35Jeremiah GarlandI'm at your mercy *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelwhy are you too scared to settle in pm *8:35BatorhosOk, well let's get this behind us then. *8:35Blake StewartTHAT SI ENOUGH *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelyou already were when it took you a while to reply *8:35BoogieMangoSHUT THE HELL UP, ASSHOLES *8:35Blake Stewart... *8:35Jeremiah GarlandAnything you can say to me in PM you can say to me out here *8:35Jim LoganNults *8:35BatorhosWe argued it out. ANd I have stopped if you've noticed. *8:35Jim Logani think it's time we left *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelwhy you cant taake it in the ass in pm *8:35BoogieMangoGOOD GOD *8:35Tyler CrossbonesElizabeth and Bathor, YOU BOTH CURDSED WE NEED AN ADMIN *8:35Gibbsgirl11Yeah good. Keep it that way. *8:35Nults McKaganNot yet, Jim. *8:35First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteelis that what it is garland *8:35Blake StewartAlright, Im reporting this all *8:35BoogieMangoAHH *GOOD LORD *8:36BatorhosTyler, calm your ass down. *8:36Tyler CrossbonesALERT WE NEED AN ADMIN IN HERE *Ahoy Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:36Tyler CrossbonesBLAKE *8:36BoogieMangoAL *LEAVE *8:36Jim LoganG-Man is still here *8:36BoogieMangoIT'S A MAD HOUSE *8:36BatorhosDon't worry, I'll even add the strike for myself. *8:36Tyler CrossbonesCOPY PASTE EVERYTHING AND SEND TO PARAX *8:36BoogieMangoIT'S A MAD HOUSE *8:36Jim LoganOr screenshot *8:36Jeremiah GarlandThere Sven, I've unblocked you from PM *8:36Tyler CrossbonesALERT: WE NEED AN ADMIN IN HERE *8:36Jim Loganand Upload to the wiki *8:36Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Wth is going on. *8:36Nults McKaganJerreh... *Ahoy Lord Matthew Blastshot welcome to Pirate Chat! *8:36 Category:Blog posts